Fai's Close Encounter
by AllenxEdward
Summary: In a new world, Fai is injured when an Oni attacks him. What does Kurogane do to help? And why is it not working?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa**

Chapter 1

The group's feet hit the ground of the new world as Mokona closed her mouth. She landed on Kurogane's head with a smile.

The travelers found themselves in a forest.

"We should make camp, the sun is setting. We should split up and look for food and a place to stay." Syaoran stated.

"Mokona go with Syaoran!" Mokona jumped onto Syaoran's shoulder.

"Alright; Mokona, Sakura, and I will hunt for camp."

"I'll go hunt for food. I need to let off a little steam anyway," Kurogane grunted and partially unsheathed Ginryu.

"I'll go with Kuro-puu! I'll keep you safe." Fai smiled.

"Fine, but keep quiet. I don't want to hear you babble." Kurogane grumbled.

The group split up, each heading in opposite directions.

Fai and Kurogane hiked for over two hours and traveled through forests and plains.

"We should probably turn around." Fai noticed how late it was getting.

A white Oni emerged from a nearby shrub. The massive Oni had glowing black eyes and extra long claws that were as thick as Fai's arm.

"He'll do." Kurogane smirked, fully unsheathing Ginryu.

A rustling noise came from behind the two. Fair turned to see a second Oni emerging from the underbrush. This Oni had fangs as long and just as sharp as Ginryu.

"Wow!" Fai said, amazed.

"Quit dawdling and help me!" Kurogane shouted, pushing the clawed Oni away with Ginryu.

Fai leaped into the tree above Kurogane after the Oni dug it's fangs in the ground where he once stood. The Oni lunged at the defenseless Fai once again, breaking the branch that he was standing on.

"I seem to have my own problems." Fai answered Kurogane.

The Oni that Kurogane was fighting pushed him back against a tree knocking him unconscious. The Oni turned and helped the second Oni with its attack on Fai.

Fai leaped from branch to branch trying to avoid the Oni's fangs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white. Before he could react, the second Oni swiped Fai's side with its claws.

Kurogane just recovered from his daze as he watched the mage fall from the tree tops and land with a thud in the underbrush. He grabbed Ginryu that laid at his side and rushed to Fai's aid.

As the ninja hurried to the mage's side, the Oni honed in for another assault. The clawed Oni moved in first going for Kurogane's heart. Kurogane sidestepped around the Oni and cut it in half. The white Oni disappeared in a puff of smoke. The second Oni attacked from behind, but Kurogane twisted around before the Oni could sink it's fangs through his body. With a final thrust he severed the head of the second Oni. It too disappeared in a whisp of smoke. Kurogane turned back to Fai to find him in a terrible shape. Kurogane knelt beside him and flipped him over onto his back.

Fai was clutching his left side and gritting his teeth. His eyes started to cloud over as a result of blood loss. His normally pale face was draining even further of color. He was also breathing very heavily and raggedly.

"You've got to let go so I can see your wound."

Reluctantly, Fai removed his hands revealing his shredded side. "How bad is it?" He asked, not wishing to look.

"Pretty bad, mage. But you've been torn up worse than this before." Kurogane grunted.

"True," the mage smirked, and then grunted in pain. "But they never hurt like this." Fai attempted to stand, but couldn't.

"Here, not need to hurt yourself wizard," Kurogane lifted Fai up.

####

After walking for about a mile, Fai muttered that he had remembered seeing a river ahead.

They came to a stream that flowed from a distant waterfall.

Kurogane laid Fai on his back and scooped a handful of clear, cold water. He gently let the water trickle from his hand onto the gaping wound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP IT BURNS! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Stop being such a baby," Kurogane snarled.

"NO! PLEASE! STOP! IT BURNS!" Fai started to whither in pain.

Stunned, Kurogane didn't know what to do. He grabbed Fai's arms and held them down, he feared that if he didn't the mage would hurt himself worse.

"Please don't do that again!" Fai whimpered.

"What the **** is going on?" Kurogane looked at Fai's wound to find that it had grown bigger and it appeared to be burned. "I'm getting you away from here." He then picked Fai up, who was still crumpled up in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After stumbling through the forest for three hours, Kurogane finally saw a campire's glow in the distance.

"Oh-no!" Sakura gasped as she saw Fai's limp body in Kurogane's arms. "What happened?"

"We were attacked. Where are Mokona and the kid?" Kurogane laid Fai on the ground.

"Syaoran just told me to stay here and wait for you while he and Mokona went to do something." She bent down next to Fai.

"I wouldn't look princess, it's pretty bad."

She paid no heed to his warning and glanced at the wound. "It's terrible." She gasped.

"Yes, and it only worsened when I tried to clean it."

There was a rustle in the bushes.

Kurogane turned to the bushes unsheathing Ginryu. "Princess stay with Fai."

Princess Sakura nodded.

From out of the bushes emerged three figures. As they approached, Kurogane realized that the smallest figure was worse than any monster.

It was Mokona.

Mokona was followed by Syaoran and a woman, whom Kurogane didn't know.

"What happened?" Mokona cried as she bounced to Fai.

The woman saw Fai and rushed to his side. She turned to Kurogane and asked what had happened.

"Well, we were attacked by white Oni. Fai was injured by one of them. So I brought him to a stream to wash the wound out, but the water only made it worse," he explained. He looked at the woman. The garb she was of a Tsukiyomi priestess, in his world. But he wasn't in his world, so that didn't apply. Kurogane turned to Syaoran who was accompanying Sakura. "Hey… Kid?"

Syaoran looked up.

"What world are we in and who is that woman?"

"We are in the country of Ryansheen. The woman's name is Yuki and she is the priestess of a shrine not far from here."

"Priestess hmmm…"

"We need to take him to the head." Yuki spoke with urgency after she examined the wound.

"And where exactly is this head priest, lady?"

"In a shrine, not far from here. I can take you to him, but we must hurry!"

Kurogane lifted Fai up.

Fai's face was paler than a ghost's. His face was drenched in sweat and he was no longer conscious.

"Let's hurry." Kurogane agreed.

####

"Head Priest! Head Priest!" Yuki cried upon entering the shrine.

"Yes? What is it, my child?" An elderly man replied.

"The travelers here need your help. One of their own is hurt terribly."

Kurogane stepped forth with Fai in his hands.

The head priest nodded "Lay him here, before the shrine."

Kurogane obeyed his orders and backed away.

The priest laid his hand on Fai's forehead and closed his eyes as he started to recite and incantation.

The whole room fell silent.

"The boy is impure! That's why his wounds aren't healing."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"The white Oni are the protectors of this land and keep impurities out. That is why they attacked your friend."

"Wait a sec," Kurogane stated stunned. "We didn't tell you anything about the attack!"

"You don't need to tell me. I can see what happened through the boy's memories." The Priest said indicating toward Fai. "The water is also pure and cannot heal anything with impurities. If it does, it has the opposite effect."

"Yes! Yes! We know all that now. So can you help him?"

"I don't have a power that great. The only way to heal him is the power of the feather in the basin."

"Where is it?"

"It's in a cavern under the shrine with a…"

Without even letting the priest finish, Kurogane stalked out of the room. He found a stairwell behind a shadow curtain and continued down. He followed a long corridor until he reached a giant room. In the middle of the room was a basin, and in the basin was a feather. It was one of Sakura's memory feathers.

"You're going to need this." Syaoran had followed him all the way down there wanting to find the feather that belonged to his love. Syaoran handed Kurogane the pouch. "The Priest says it holds water."

With a grunt, Kurogane accepted the help. He then ladled out the water. "Here Kid." Kurogane handed the memory feather to Syaoran. "Your princess needs this."

Syaoran turned around and ran out of the room.

Kurogane followed him upstairs.

Syaoran gave Sakura her feather which slipped her into unconsciousness.

Kurogane held up the pouch, "So what do I do with this?"

"Pour it on his wounds."

"That's it?" Kurogane asked as he sprinkled the water on the wound.

"Yes, the water will help heal but he will be very weak."

After the water was poured on Fai's wounds, he immediately started looking better. Some color was returning to his face, he wasn't breathing as heavily, and his face wasn't distorted in pain.

The old priest turned to Yuki and ordered her to stay with and take care of both Sakura and Fai, while he, Kurogane, and Syaoran went outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurogane entered the shrine and walked to the room where Fai was recovering. The priestess was caring for Sakura at the moment and was in a whole other room.

Upon entering the room, Fai glanced up. He was still weak, but all color had returned to his face and his breathing was normal. "What's up?"

"You need your strength," Kurogane partially unsheathed Ginryu.

"Please don't," Fai wheezed, but it was too late.

Kurogane had already sliced his wrist and was dripping blood. He then placed his hand to Fai's lips.

Fai's blue eyes turned golden yellow as he gulped down the life sustaining liquid. Fai sat up suddenly knocking the ninja's hand aside. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Asked Kurogane as he tore a piece of his shirt to make a makeshift bandage for his hand.

"Move!" Fai yelled grabbing Kurogane, knocking him to the floor.

BOOM!

A huge Oni crashed through the floor where Fai and Kurogane use to be. It's fangs and claws were longer than both of the other Oni's. It glowed pink and in the middle of its chest was another one of Sakura's feathers.

Kurogane leaped and slashed the Oni in half with Ginryu.

But, the Oni regenerated itself and grew bigger.

During their struggle, Fai crawled to the Oni. When he was directly behind it he let his nails extend till they were a foot long and as sharp as daggers.

Kurogane attacked again, but was blocked.

Fai stood up.

The ninja blocked a jab to the head with a sword parry. The Oni attacked with a blow that knocked Kurogane down. With Kurogane down, the Oni held his life in its claws. The Oni went for the kill, but stopped.

With a puff of smoke the Oni vanished.

Fai was holding the memory feather. He had gorged it out of the demon, during Kurogane's battle.

Fai then collapsed.

####

"So you're leaving?" Asked Yuki

"Yes, we are finished here." Syaoran stated.

"But so soon?"

"Leave them be! They still have a long journey ahead of them." Ordered the elderly priest.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality. We wish we could pay it back." Fai smiled.

Syaoran turned to the group. "Are we ready to go?"

Everyone agreed.

With that Mokona sucked them into a new world.


End file.
